prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eastern Championship Wrestling
Eastern Championship Wrestling, kurz ECW, ist der Name einer ehemaligen US-amerikanischen Wrestling-Promotion, die in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania beheimatet war. Promotor war Tod Gordon. Geschichte Im April 1992 kaufte Gordon die Promotion NWA Tri-State Wrestling Alliance von seinem ehemaligen Compagnon Joel Goodhart. Er reorganisiert diese im Rahmen der National Wrestling Alliance in das neue Banner NWA Eastern Championship Wrestling. Tod Gordon gelang es, die TV-Verträge Goodharts zu übernehmen und so fuhr er mit dem TV-Format und den damit verbundenen Werbeeinnahmen einen wesentlichen Beitrag der damaligen NWA-Einnahmen ein. 1993 konnte die ECW zwei weitere NWA-Suborganisationen, die NWA Pennsylvania und die NWA Maryland, eingliedern. Turnier über den NWA World Title Im September 1993 begann der Medienmogul Ted Turner das bisherige NWA-Aushängeschild, die Promotion World Championship Wrestling, aus der National Wrestling Alliance zu lösen und als eigenständige Promotion zu etablieren. Nach einem langwierigen Rechtsstreit erkannte das NWA-Präsidium diese Situation an und erklärte im August 1994 die NWA World Championship, die bis dahin in der WCW war, für vakant. Der NWA-Vize-Präsident Jim Crockett fragte nun bei Tod Gordon an, ob dieser bereit sei, in seiner ''Viking Hall'' ein Tournament um den vakanten NWA World Title zu veranstalten. Gordon willigte ein und man beschloss beiderseits, dass das Turnier unter dem Motto Walk over the line (dt. Überschreite die Grenzen) laufen und am 27. August 1994 stattfinden sollte. Offizieller Ausrichter wurde nun Eastern Championship Wrestling. NWA-Präsident Dennis Coralluzzo, ein Komplott zwischen Crockett und Gordon vermutend, den NWA-Titel nun in der ECW zu etablieren, bestand auf die absolute Kontrolle über das Turnier. Und in der Tat schienen seine Bedenken als berechtigt; etwas ähnliches hatte Jim Crockett schon in den 1980er Jahren unter seiner NWA-Präsidentschaft versucht, als er den Titel in den Jim Crockett Promotions und etwas später nur noch unter seinem Banner von World Championship Wrestling austragen ließ. Für diese Kontrolle umging Coralluzzo bewusst seine Vize-Präsidenten Steve Rickhard und Jim Crockett als auch das zuständige ''NWA World Championship Commitee'', das in dieser Frage ein großes Mitspracherecht besaß. Walk over the line Der ECW-Chef-Booker Paul Heymen war jedoch schon lange mit der Situation der ECW innerhalb der NWA unzufrieden. Und so arbeitete er zusammen mit Shane Douglas, der das Turnier gewinnen sollte, einen denkwürdigen Angle aus, von dem der ECW-Promotor Todd Gordon von den beiden bewusst nicht informiert wurde.Shane Douglas in "Forever Hardcore", Franchise Promotions, 2005 Die ursprüngliche Storyline sah vor, das Douglas seinen Kontrahenten Too Cold Scorpio besiegen und eine ergreifende Siegesrede halten sollte. Bis zu Shane Douglas Sieg lief alles wie geplant. Nach dem Überreichen des Titelgürtels begann Douglas seine Rede und warf diesen nach nur wenigen Worten verächtlich zu Boden. Shane Douglas erklärte nun, das ihm der Titel eines NWA-Champions und die Traditionen des Gürtels sowie alle Personen, die ihn einst besäßen hätten, völlig egal seien und diese ihm den "Hintern küssen" könnten .Silver Vision: The Rise + Fall of ECW, 2004 Die bewusste Behauptung, dass die NWA seit sieben Jahren tot sei war ein klarer Seitenhieb auf Jim Crockett, der 1988, also sieben Jahr zuvor, seine damalige Promotion an Ted Turner verkauft und dieser sie zur WCW reorganisiert hatte. Tod Gordon tobte hinter den Kulissen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Gespann "Heyman—Douglas" ihn hatte voll auflaufen lassen. Diese hatten ihn nun vor vollendeten Tatsachen gestellt, was dem von den beiden geforderten NWA-Austritt der ECW betraf. Schließung der NWA/ECW und deren Reorganisation In einem TV-Statement verkündete Tod Gordon am 31. August 1994 die Schließung von NWA Eastern Championship Wrestling. Das Kürzel "ECW" stehe nunmehr für "Extreme Championship Wrestling" und Douglas sei nunmehr der erste World-Champion von Extreme Championship Wrestling. Damit war der Austritt der ECW aus der National Wrestling Alliance vollzogen und die Promotion wurde am 1. September 1994 unter dem Banner von Extreme Championship Wrestling reorganisiert. Damit war ECW zur drittgrößten Wrestling-Promotion der Vereinigte Staaten aufgestiegen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Promotion Kategorie:USA Kategorie:National Wrestling Alliance